Walls
by Darth Mannykin
Summary: Max finally answers Victoria's messages after years of avoiding her and they finally catch up. Rated M for future chapters.


Max couldn't help herself.

She found herself hopelessly staring at the woman sitting opposite her and she just couldn't help herself.

She had changed so much, she had grown so much but she still looked exactly the same as she did back then. Exactly as she remembered. The same sly mouth movements, smirking, smiling. It was all the same. The same knowing look in her eye. One that Max was certain meant that she knew something that everyone else didn't know. That Max didn't know, or had figured out herself yet.

Everyone's secrets.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" a mellow, posh voice asked and the brunette found it admittedly sexy but still, he had nothing on her.

Only then was Max broken from her daze. She blinked once slowly, realising that the woman opposite her was giving her a warm, knowing smile that she didn't want to tear herself away from. And she was just that now, a woman. No longer the insecure girl from highschool, hiding behind attitude to save her reputation. Her kicked herself however, realising just how rude it was to stare before she turned and arched her head towards the waiter. He was as handsome as he had sounded. From somewhere exotic she assumed. With his perfectly groomed hair, well maintained uniform, kind brown eyes that crinkled with his sincere smile. He gave the impression that he genuinely liked his job and there was nothing that she could ask for that would be too much for him.

A small scarlet hue graced Max's freckled skin as she realised all eyes were on her, something she would never get used to. There was a brief silence before she began to turn back to her table guest, opening her mouth to finally address his question, "Yes, I'll ha..."She began before she was cut off by the blonde loudly snapping the drinks menu closed.

"She will have a Gin and Soda Water, with a splash of lime. And I will have the same. Double shot. Thank you." She finished curtly with a polite smile as she handed the closed menu to the waiter who gave a small bow before taking it from her hands and turning to fetch their order.

Max could of sworn that he had looked over his shoulder to look back at her. After all, who wouldn't? She had always been beautiful, and that had not changed. She had always commanded attention, always had all eyes on her. That would never change.

The blonde turned her attention back to Max, her smile turning sly. "Was that alright?"

She wasn't used to people speaking for her anymore.

Max swallowed hard, her attention again falling to the blonde sitting before her. It had to be alright, didn't it? It was too late if it wasn't, the waiter had already gone. However, Max had liked it. Though she could never admit that.

"Victoria..." Max stammered, realising just how nervous the whole exchange had made her, how foreign her name was on her tongue. She wanted to be in control. She needed to be in control.

Victoria's smile widened, creases beginning to form at the corner of her eyes and Max smiled shyly back, a strange warmth beginning to overwhelm her body. The blonde hadn't changed in all the years that they hadn't spoken. She was still tall, thin and beautiful. She wasn't sure anything could take that away from her. They were both older now, more mature and grown up but in that instance it was like they were kids again.

"Victoria..." Max began again, this time more sure although her voice still soft.

There was a pause as their eyes met. Her fierce green eyes holding her blue. Flooding them, taking them over and consuming them. She couldn't get out of that gaze. And for a moment she was back at Blackwell, she was back under Victoria's thumb.

"I was beginning to wonder if I would ever hear from you again, Max." Victoria began, a thoughtful expression claiming her smile. "I didn't think you would ever write me back." her voice was soft, formal.

This was just a business meeting after all, Max reminded herself again.

The brunette adverted her gaze downward, tracing her boney finger along the table cloth. "I wasn't sure if I would either, if I'm being completely honest with you." and she was being honest. She didn't think she would ever be in the same room, let alone sitting opposite Victoria again.

A small laugh escaped Victoria's mouth and she stifled it by bringing her hand to it. "Come on, I wasn't that bad." She paused, knowing full well she was. "Well, either way I'm glad you did. It was hard with my father being the middle man between our communications. How've you been? How is the famous photographer Maxine Caulfield doing these days?" she paused noticing the skeptical expression that fell over Max's face. " No really..." She insisted, "How have you been?"

All formalities.

"World famous?" she allowed a laugh to pass her lips. "I wouldn't say having a handful of pictures displayed and sold being world famous. And you would know wouldn't you, they were on exhibit in your gallery. Though, with all the work that passes through the gallery they probably weren't very notable for you considering the small amount they made. I highly doubt that you personally would have paid them any mind. You only ever were interested in the large fry, afterall."

An amused expression crossed Victoria's face. "You're right. But as I vaguely remember they did very well, and I believe they sold for a small fortune."

A few were even hanging in Victoria's apartment.

It was Max's turn to smile. She felt her heart miss a beat as she realised the blonde had followed her work. Her mind wondered, wondering just how much of if she had seen. Surely it was just the ones in the Gallery, as she had never noticed her at her smaller exhibitions. "Which you got a decent chunk of."

Victoria's smile widened. "How do you think I could afford to bring you to a place like this?"

They both laughed, easing the tension a little bit. The waiter came back and with a curt nod and placed the drinks in front of the girls before excusing himself.

"Really though Max, how've you been?" Victoria asked, genuine interest in her tone.

The brunette was still lost in her eyes, being engulfed by her comforting smile. Never in her life did she think she would describe anything about Victoria comforting.

"I'm alright." she replied, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. A nervous habit. Her hair was longer now than it had been and she was still selfconcious of it. She found herself wondering if Victoria had noticed.

She knew that Victoria had noticed.

"I've been good." She reiterated with a tired smile. "Life's been good."

Victoria smiled back if knowing something Max did not know herself.

"And you?" she added when nothing was said, just Victoria's eyes studying her. She couldn't take it any longer.

Picking up her drink with her delicate looking, well manicured hand, Victoria raised it to her red lips and tilted her head back, allowing the bitter liquid to coat her mouth before sliding down her throat. "Oh you know." she began, her drink still in her hand. "I've been well. We've been meeting with a lot of up and coming artists recently, actually. It's been... a nice change from the usual. A nice change from those prudy old tarts I normally have to work with." she gave a small chuckle. "The Chase Space is going so well. I could really talk all night about what we've been doing in the art community." the blonde placed her drink back down allowing the condensation from the glass to coat her palm. It stung, but she welcomed the feeling. Tearing her hand away, she reached over and placed her hand over top of Max's. "Infact..." she began, gently running the tips of her fingers against the back side of her hand, taking in the soft touch. "I would love to see some more of you work in there."

And just like back then Max took note of how Victoria danced around the question, avoiding explaining how exactly she was feeling. And there it was. All business, never any pleasure.

Nothing had changed.

It took Max a moment to register the contact. It was warm, welcoming. Different. Not bad different, just different. Even if she had wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to pull her hand away. She looked down at Victoria's hand, taking in all it's curves. Noticing every contour her bones made. Of course it was soft. The kind of hand that came from money. That never had to work hard.

"Oh. Really?" Max choked out, eyes still transfixed on her porcelain skin.

Victoria moved her thumb gently against Max's skin. "Mother and father haven't stopped talking about you. Our clients are always asking about when your next work will be in. You've made quite the name for yourself, Maxine Caulfield." she smiled, it was warm.

Come on Victoria, keep up the facade.

Max bit her lip, shifting her gaze to Victoria's. "Your parents or you?" her voice was soft, unsure whether or not she should ask but she had to know.

There was something there, something that flickered behind Victoria's green eyes before it was gone. Something that almost gave it away but it was gone before it was figured out. Replaced with the same hidden smile.

There were too many walls.

There were always too many walls.

The blonde pulled her hand away from Max's, fixing her posture and taking another sip from her drink. Slow and deliberate. "My parents." she paused. "Of course." she added in the same tone she would use for her clients, just to make sure that any doubt that was there was gone.

All business.

"Oh." Max spoke softly, forcing a smile on to her face before it was replaced with a genuine one. "Okay."

A silence fell upon the two. Victoria had to be sure of herself, she had to convey confidence. Max never had to be that way, she could be whoever she wanted to be.

"So." Victoria began as she waved the waiter over for more drinks. She had to be slow, tactical. She couldn't give it away. "Your hair, it's longer now. Finally getting some pride in your appearance?" There was a snort, just like she used to do with her rhetorical remarks.

There it was.

Max gave a scoff and raised her hands to her hair to make sure her hair was in place before smiling and looking away. "It was always there Victoria, just needed the right environment to come out."

It was never going to blossom around her. She took pretty things and she drowned them. Ruined them until there was nothing beautiful about them anymore. Victoria thought about a come back but with a sigh settled and a little honesty. "It looks nice."

That was the truth.

Max blushed.

More drink was downed.

"I mean." Victoria began. Slow. Deliberate. "It suits you."

Max smiled and it was genuine. "Thanks."

She wanted to compliment Victoria in return, not simply because that was what etiquette required but because she wanted to. However she couldn't. Everything had already been said. Victoria had grown up knowing it her whole life, Max thought. She always had boys and of course the odd girl fawning all over her. There would never be anything she could say that she wouldn't have already heard from someone more important to her.

Than someone who simply was only there to make her family more money.

And Max could not remember a single person fawning over her.

But what if?

Before Max could say anything the moment had passed.

The blonde woman nodded, before adverting her attention to her purse that was hanging on the back of her chair to retrieve a pack of cigarettes. Delicately she pulled one from the packet and raised it to her lips. She brought her gaze up to meet Max's and offered an apologetic smile before clicking open her solid gold lighter and allowing the heat of the flame to light the end.

She took a long drag.

She slowly exhaled.

"That'll kill you, you know." Max said pointedly.

Victoria smirked.

"I thought by now you would have kicked that habit."

"And I thought by now you would have given up trying to get me to." Victoria retorted.

And Max wanted to argue, but she couldn't help but think how sexy Victoria looked with the cigarette rested between her fingers. Max bit her lip.

Victoria leant forward in her chair, propping herself up on her arms and leant across the table. "Do you want me to stop, Maxine?"

The brunette swallowed hard before she offered a soft smile in return, inadvertently leaning closer to Victoria. She was the only one ballsy enough to call her by her full name, and no amount of nagging in their adolescence had ever worked in stopping her. It had only seemed to make it worse. She was the only person Max had ever tolerated it from.

The corner of Victoria's mouth curled in to a smirk, her gaze almost predatory. She lowered her voice. "I'll do anything you ask me to do, Maxine."

Max felt something shift against her foot, and realised that it was Victoria's own. She blushed, cursing her body for betraying her feelings. She couldn't hide this and hated that Victoria could see it out in the open.

"Victoria, I..." she began before she lost her voice along with the sensation moving up to her leg. Higher and higher.

Victoria shifted slightly before allowing her foot to fall back to the ground, she took another drag of her cigarette before ashing it in the tray. She was always confident in herself.

There was a pout as the feeling was taken away from Max. She wanted it back. Craved the attention. But she couldn't ask for it.

The silence took them. Victoria just smiling knowingly at Max.

"Vic." she gulped, the blush continuing to claim her skin. She knew Victoria wouldn't stop, nor wanted to. It was a disgusting habit but was so disgustingly Victoria. "... Don't. Don't stop."

There it was.

Victoria smirked, the biggest one she had all night. She brought the cigarette to her lips and inhaled, holding the harsh smoke in her lungs for a moment before exhaling, her eyes never leaving Max.

"Good." she finally spoke softly. She finished her cigarette before putting it out. "I mean it." she finished, adverting her attention back to her drink and downing it. This was becoming easier. "You..." Victoria paused, unsure if she should continued but decided to anyway. "You were the only one who never tried to change me..." she trailed off, the lump in her throat catching up with her, almost swallowing the last of her words.

Max did the same and downed her drink taking in the meaning of the words, and watched thoughtfully as Victoria ushered the waiter over for more drinks. It had been a long time since she had had so much to drink, yet she didn't want the night to end.

"I want to know..." Max began before she paused briefly when they received their drinks, unsure whether or not she should push her luck. But she had to know. "Why did you really bring me here?"

Victoria's smile faded and she looked to the sky, feeling the first drizzle of the on coming storm. If it rained any harder it would being an end to their evening. It was getting late but she couldn't have that. She wasn't ready for it to end yet. To never see her again.

The rain was cold, bitter and it stung her skin but still light enough to pretend it wasn't happening.

Victoria was doing it again. Ignoring Max's question like she always did.

"Victoria." Max said, this time more sternly. Serious.

The blonde's gaze fell back down to Max's. The stars in the sky were beautiful, but they had nothing on the woman opposite her. Her eyes would rival any star. Maybe it was the liquor, but she was sure they were shining just as bright. Yet still she saw something there. Some sadness that she couldn't hide.

There was a visible shiver in Max's tiny frame, something that definitely wouldn't be missed. That continued and Max willed it to stop.

"Here." Victoria insisted as she reached behind her and tugged her leather jacket off the back of the chair and held it in her direction.

Max shook her head. "I'm alright, Vic. You wear it." she wasn't some weak little girl anymore.

The blonde shook her head stubbornly. "I insist."

All formalities again.

Max opened her mouth to argue but instead audibly sighed. It was no use arguing with her, she knew better. She would never win. And knew when to pick her battles. Gratefully she took the jacket, feeling the cold material against her skin and slid it around her body, pulling her arms through the holes. It was a little loose but still fit perfectly. Victoria was no bigger than her weight wise, but she had always been taller.

She took a moment to savor the feeling of Victoria's jacket on her bare skin. It was softer than she expected it to be. Of course it, was. It had to have cost a fortune. To enjoy the smell. She loved the smell. She had always found Victoria's perfume so intoxicating.

With a blush she finally looked down. "Thanks... I really should have remembered mine. I guess it's colder than I thought it would be."

Victoria lit up another cigarette. "Nah, it's fine. I'm not even cold." she lied and gave a friendly smile. "It suits you."

Max blushed harder taking a long drink to distract herself but quickly brought herself back to reality. "Victoria, why did you?"

"Why did I what?" Victoria blinked slow and rubbed at her neck with her free hand before pulling her cigarette to her mouth. She really wasn't getting out of this one. She couldn't lie anymore. She sighed, noticing Max's furrowed brow. "I wanted to see you again." she breathed quietly.

"Why?" Max pursued.

"It's just about the Gallery..." Victoria spoke quickly, uncertainly.

"Stop bullshitting me." There was almost a growl from the small girl.

"Maxine." Victoria began looking up to meet her focus. "I just wanted to see you."

"Why?" Max insisted. "No more dancing around it. No more lies."

There was a sigh. "I... I've missed you." you could hear the honesty in her tone. "I don't think a single day had gone by that I haven't thought about you." her voice trailed off.

"Victoria..." Max blinked back, she knew that this was genuine. No longer formal. She reached out her hand and took Victoria's free one. She gave Victoria a soft reassuring smile. "I've missed you, too."

Victoria waved the hand with the cigarette in it in front of her face dismissively. "It's fine. I'm fine. You don't need to belittle me."

Max frowned, giving her hand a squeeze. "I mean it. I wouldn't lie to you, Victoria."

"Then why didn't you call?" Victoria pulled her hand from Max's and flicked away her cigarette butt.

Max stared at the blonde confused.

Victoria was hurt, vulnerable. More silence. She ran her hand through her hair, a nervous habit, trying to regain composure.

"So." Just as quick as it was there it was gone. "I've been thinking. Now that your photography is getting good enough to play in the big leagues."

Max smiled and rolled her eyes. There it was again. The walls.

"I thought that maybe we could work on something together. It would be great exposure for the both of us." Victoria raised her glass to her mouth, her hands visibly shaking and she willed them to stop before it was noticed.

Max conceded a sigh, yearning for the warm touch again. Tentatively she reached out and grabbed Victoria's hand again. It was bold even for her, but she needed that contact. She smiled when Victoria's hand gently curved around hers. "Sure."

Victoria smiled. Max smiled.


End file.
